respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black-Naga
with Freedom Soldier Kit • (through Mexican Flavour) • part of rental rotation, trial 2 of Cyber Tarantula 2019 |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 5 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Rifle / MX Weapon |currency = Paid }} Screen Shot 2017-01-23 at 5.49.15 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-23 at 5.49.23 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (2). An old fashion and classic MX sniper rifle. This weapon is available in the Freedom Soldier Kit for the price of . Despite the damage stats only at 3 bars, this weapon actually deals very high damage per shot and is a one-shot kill. However, this weapon differs from all other Rifles as it sacrifices the classic scope for a crosshair. Strategy The Black-Naga is a single shot bolt-action sniper rifle with MASSIVE crosshair when moving, but becomes really accurate when standing still. Despite having a crosshair, the weapon has no auto-aim at all; thus, this makes it a very difficult weapon to use and almost impossible to hit when moving, therefore it's recommended to stand still while using this weapon. Keep in mind, it has no auto-aim and has no scopes to zoom. That is why it is very important to use Spotter with this weapon. Camping is the best strategy for this weapon. Although, the lack of auto-aim makes it very hard to use. So, practices are important with this weapon. Also, aiming with "your body" is the best strategy for this gun. By strafing back and forth you can line up the crosshairs and within a fraction of a second, you can stand still making the crosshairs get smaller, then firing at lightning speed you can hit them. This takes serious practice and good reflexes. Weapon analysis Advantages *High damage. *Can be buffed by certain MX equipment. Disadvantages *No auto-aim. *Lacks a scope, thus can't zoom in. *Horrible accuracy and massive crosshairs when moving. *Low capacity. *Slow fire rate. *Nerfed by certain MX equipment. *Accuracy doesn't reset after changing directions, removing the possibility of counter-strafing. Trivia *It is based off the British Lee Enfield and the Soviet Mosin Nagant. *This sniper is an older type of sniper and does not have a scope. However, it seems logical at the time since scopes would make the rifle cumbersome to use, limiting them to a sharpshooter role. *This weapon has the biggest cross-hairs when moving, even bigger than the Siege Cannon when moving. *It is the only sniper rifle that does not have full bars of range and accuracy. ** Additionally, it's the only sniper to not have a scope. *As said, despite its stats and appearance, its a very potent weapon when used right. Such can be demonstrated if the player's wearing either the Black Charro Mask/Freedom Soldier Hat and "test" it out on the Elite bot, Whiplash, in which it'd only take 8-9 shots to kill him if he's at full health! Category:Weapons Category:Snipers Category:MX Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons